The Very Secretive Diary of Hermione Granger
by Creamy Chessnut
Summary: Hermione Granger was just an Ordinary girl, before she went to Hogwarts. How did she get through it all? Was it hard to make friends? And was she just misunderstood? The same story, but how Hermione see's it. Stays true to the book.
1. First entry

_15th June 1991_

_Hello. Hi. Hey. Hiya. Sup. Bonjour. Salut. Hola. So many ways to say "Hello." I guess I should just go normal, because say if I start writing french, and then turn to English, it would be abit weird, right? Well, unique too. I hate being normal. That's why I didn't start with the usual "Dear Diary." Bit boring, isn't it? Everyone does. Every Diary starts like that. Everyone has diaries._

_I'm not writing one because of everyone else though! No. My Mum said I should, but that didn't convince me. Even my teacher suggested it. But the reason I started to write one was because I love writing, and it was like doing more work! Amazing!_

_I love school. I'm starting a private school in September! Brilliant, right? Yes, it's the best. My parents don't mind about the pay, they said it's worth it, and plus they have alot of money. They are both dentists. Atleast I know I will never have any problems with my teeth._

_However, I hate my teeth. They are soo large! Too large, in fact. My parents said that when I'm older, I can try a brace, but that won't work will it? They can't shrink teeth! I guess I'm stuck with my teeth forever..._

_I got bullied at Primary School for my teeth. And being smart doesn't exactly help. I was called names like: The brainy chipmunk, and the tooth with a brain. It was really upsetting actually, having everyone pick on you, having no friends. At first, it was okay, because I had one friend called Sam. He was picked on too, because he was small. However, one day, he hit someone when they were being mean to him; that changed everything. I thought he would remember me, being his friend. But he didn't. He joined in with the crowd, and was actually the one who started calling me the tooth with a brain._

_The teachers didn't help. When my parents went up the school about it, they just said the children were playing, messing around. That no harm was done. But it was. I cried so much. I wish I had the courage to go and hit them but I didn't. However, whenever I was angry, things would happen. Like once, a girl called Jessica was making fun of me having no friends, and suddenly her skirt flew up, showing her knickers; it wasn't even a windy day. Or another time, Sam had pushed me in some mud, then slipped over himself, even though he was standing still. Weird right?_

_Anyway, I have got to go now. Mum's calling me; I think she wants help with dinner. It's a BBQ tonight! Bye x_


	2. I'm a witch?

_18th June 1991_

_No time for Hi! Guess what happened today! It was completely unexpected! This lady turns up on my doorstep. She looked rather odd. Her hair was tied back into a tight bun, and she wore a long emerald green cloak. She held her head high, as if something smelling horrible was under her nose. She introuduced herself as Professor McGonagall. At first I thought she was coming from my new school, but she wasn't._

_She asked to come in and sit down. I didn't know what to do, so I nodded, and it she came. She walked through, and into the living room, as of she knew the place. My parents looked up shocked as she sat down, and she even began fluffing the pillows!_

_My mum spoke first. "Hello? Who are you?" Her tone was filled with curiosity, but there was a slight bit of anger. Professor McGonagall looked up. "Hello, I'm Professor McGonagall. I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." None of us said a word. I didn't think I had heard her properly. My mum asked her to repeat herself so she did; she said exactly the same thing._

_"Well, I have came today to explain a few things over; it's awkward when a child born from Muggle's finds themself as a young Witch or Wizard." "Excuse me?" My father asked, this time. "Muggle means not magic folk, like yourselves. And yes, your daughter, Hermione, is indeed a Witch."_

_At that time my heart stopped. Seriously. I didn't believe it. Not one bit. The Professor lady pulled out a letter that was addressed to me. I read it, and it basically said exactly the same thing; and that I had a place at the school where the Professor came from; Hogwarts. When we still didn't quite believe her, she pulled out a stick. She muttered something, that sounded like a foreign langauage, and blue sparks flew out the end of it, causing two cups of water to appear. I guessed myself that the stick was a wand._

_We all believed that yes, she was a Witch, but we couldn't come to how she believed I was one. She explained that sometimes Witches and Wizards are born into families where no magic is held. Then Professor McGonagall started asking me if anything has ever happened that I couldn't explain. So, I told her about the Jessica and Sam incidents, and she comfirmed me as a Witch._

_Afterwards, Professor McGonagall told us that someone would be coming on the 1st of August to take me into London, to get my books and things; I don't know where in London I can get spellbooks and a wand from. No where can sell them._

_So yes. I'm a Witch? I still don't really believe it, and I guess I won't until I have the wand in my hand, and I am casting spells with it. But what will happen? If I go to Hogwarts, I will have to drop out of the Private school. But then again, who can say they go to a school of magic?_


	3. Diagon Alley

1st August 1991

Hi! Sorry I haven't written much. Not much to say really, since the Professor turned up. It's been awkward. My parents were having private discussions, and I knew they are about me, because when I would walk in, they would be suddenly silent. But it's okay now. Because today, I got my wand!

At about 10:29 am, there was a loud knock at the door. I jumped up to answer it. There was that Professor again. I wasn't sure if I had been expecting her or not, because she didn't make it very clear that she would be the one taking me to get my things, on her last visit. She looked more or less exactly the same, and her head was held high again. "Good morning. I expect you remember about our outing today?"

After talking to my mother and father, and asking about muggle (still not use to that word) transport, she decided that we should go on the train. It was very awkward. She looked so different to everyone else, and people kept throwing her weird looks. One person even threw me a weird look because I was with her. I felt myself going red.

We arrived in London fairly quickly. She started leading the way, and went into a small shabby pub. I didn't think my parents could see it until they were inside, because they looked so puzzled. In the pub, which I realised was an Inn as well, were many people, all of whom wore cloaks like Professor McGonagall. She nodded at them, and I saw her thin mouth smile a bit, the first time since I met her.

She led us out to the back, and tapped on a brick wall with her wand. It opened up, and we stepped through.

What can I say? The street before me was like no other. It was full up of all different shops, that I never thought I could see. The street was called Diagon Alley. And it was amazing. I didn't want to blink, as I didn't want to miss one thing.

In shops, I saw people handling enormous gold coins, that didn't look a bit like the money I have. It was weird, extremely weird. I had to ask about the money so I did. "Professor?" "Yes?" "Well, I have seen people handling money, but well, weird money?" "Oh yes. You will have to change up some muggle money while hear, to get some Wizarding money; Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts."

We went to the Wizarding bank, Gringotts, first. My parents changed up money then. They put a wad of notes, and got a lot of big gold coins, medium sized silvers coins, and small bronze coins back.

After, I was lead into a shop called Ollivanders, to get my wand. The man there looked very old. I tried out a few wands, however settling on a wand which was 10¾" Vine wood. It seemed to fit into my hand perfectly. After that, we bought me my class books, and a few others for me to do some general reading, so I can understand what is happening. I found out that there is only one person ever to survive the killing curse; he name was Harry Potter!


End file.
